


Grapevine Fires

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mischievous kid screws around in chemistry class and gets a day off from school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapevine Fires

It wasn't even a full hour into the day before something was fucked up. Sollux Captor sat in his homeroom class, Aradia at the desk next to him. The teacher pulled out their chalk as a shrill ring pierced the room. Fire alarm. The ringing resonated in Sollux's head, the ear-splitting pains bashing into his skull. He had thought the migraines he had lived without for so many years were gone. He fell back into his chair, his mind blanked. The girl with the woolen hair beside him pulled him up, hoisting him over her, struggling to carry him. She dragged her way out of the room as smoke poured in. Rushing out of the school, Aradia glanced through the darkened air. A cough echoed behind her - labored breathing and the doors crashing open as students flood the hallways, escaping the school.

Merging in with the crowd, Aradia plodded through the hallways, escaping as the smoke billowed out of the school. Lying the body draped over her across the ground, she awaited his mind's clearing. Not more than 10 minutes later, Sollux woke, the grass woven in the back of his hair. The pale girl, hesitant, shook it out, the blades settling back into the ground. Coughing, he smiled, baring his red and blue braces to the light, the tiniest glare reflecting in Aradia's burgundy eyes.

"Well. That was... interesting. What'd I miss?" His voice was gravelly, the voice of someone who had woken up from a beautiful nap. "Oh- hold up a sec. Someone's talking."

"I regret to inform you all that today, at approximately 10:52 AM, our chemistry class caught fire after a miscalculation on the behalf of another student. He will now be standing to apologize for this inconvenience." The air shifted with the mood, from apologetic and frantic to pompous and condescending.

"Now, I ain't gonna do it, Doctor Scratch." The voice was unmistakable, really. Snappy speech and a vocabulary used to offend almost everyone in the direct vicinity. Everyone except for the speaker, Eridan Ampora. Looking up to the front, Sollux almost immediately regretted it. Still weary from his migraine, the piercing blond hair assaulted his eyes. "Alright, I fuc- freaking guess. I'm sorry, to the students and faculty of Felt High." The words ran fast, his face grew bright red as all attention was on him. Rushing off, the principal, in his white suit, returned to the front.

"School is released for the day. Should you need a ride, a phone will be provided."

With that, the entire mass of the student body pulled out their cell phone, including Sollux and Aradia.

"Hey, AA. Mituna isn't picking up."

"Damz isn't either..."

"Wanna just go walk somewhere? It's easier than sitting in the heat."

"Sure!" She smiled, her face lighting up. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hm, I know of a cemetery, we could hang out there. It's chill."

"Oh god, that'd be just perfect. Gravestone designs are always really cool."

"Why are we still standing, we should go. I'm too close to the Ampora blob."

Aradia and Sollux chuckled in unison, and Sollux started walking, Aradia falling in line just beside him.

20 minutes or so pass, the sidewalks growing longer as their legs weakened. Looking behind him, the cloud of smoke from the school coated the air, the sky a muted blue. Before long, the two arrived at the gates of the local cemetery. The air somber with smoke and death, Sollux wandered. Pointing out an empty field, they rushed over, Sollux landing in the freshly cut grass, kicking it up into a small cloud. Settling on his pants, Aradia brushed it off of him. Smirking slightly, Sollux picked up some of the cut grass. Standing and looking soberly at the cloud of smoke pouring into the sky, he smirked again. Unable to keep a straight face, he dumps the handful of grass into Aradia's hair.

Not managing to get it all out due to hair thickness, Aradia asks to borrow Sollux's phone - requesting that her mother, a worker at the school, bring them some food. Giving Aradia his phone, she pulls out the neck of her blouse and places it firmly in her bra, the thin rectangle protruding from her shirt.

"And you were expecting any different?" She narrows her eyes, looking at him.

"...not really." Faint blushing across his face, Sollux asks. "I'm going to have to get that, aren't I?" Aradia nodded quickly, her hair bobbing up and down as if it were a sheep running for food. Sighing and smiling, and most of all eager to defy Aradia's expectations placed a hand on the lump extruding from her blouse. Pushing on the bottom, he slid the phone out, the phone falling through the blouse and landing on the ground.

"Dork." Aradia whispered, her expectations appropriately defied.

"Well you said I had to get it. Dork." Lying back across the grassy hill, Sollux spread his arms, making an angelic pattern in the grass as the smoke thickened in the distance. Aradia, the cool breeze making her slightly uncomfortable, lied down upon Sollux, wrapping her legs around his own, her arms around his torso. Nuzzling her head into Sollux's chest, his heartbeat strong, Aradia's voice let out a faint mumble.

"Hey Sollux?" She looked to him, her face eager for a response, as Sollux leaned his head forward to be on eye level with her.

"Yea-"

Before Sollux could finish his first word, Aradia swooped in for the oh-so-predictable kiss, effectively shutting him the hell up, because he was a goddamn dork. And she loved that about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another older one-shot for jess lmao.


End file.
